isleep over
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: What if Carly had no choice but to sleep over at Freddie's? Will their feelings for each other change? I updated this story like a year ago or less. Please check out the improved version. Much much better than the last! Please Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own iCarly**

**Carly's POV**

"Spencer!" I yelled.

"Yeah just hold on." Spencer said.

Spencer came to the living room holding his boxers and phone with both of his hands

"Yeah you wanted something" Spencer asked

"I was just going to say that Sam isn't available. She had to go to her aunts wedding or something."

"That's it!" Spencer said with a bored face

"Well since you're going to a convention in Canada and I'm all alone here with no one then yes I have to tell you." I said matter of factly.

"Ok well..wait how about Freddie?" He asked going back to his room to put his boxers back in his suit case. Coming to the living room carrying a suit case and a laptop bag.

OH MY GOD! FREDDIE. Me sleeping over at Freddies is like a big weird thing I mean he is my friend and all but me and Freddie are like not a good thing to put together in one room.

"Y-yeah what about him?" I answered quickly.

"Well... he lives right across the hall with a very protective mom plus if you need anything, you can just go across the hall"

"True but…."

"What! You don't want to sleep over I mean there really is no problem at all. Is there?"

"No … "

"Ok then. There is another choice which would be going to grandpa's in Yakima.." I cut him off by saying.

"No no no no.. I'll just sleep over at Freddies. Grandad is worse. Plus, he might persuay me to move there with him and that just make...ugh" I said making a digusted face.

"That's what I thought. Now I'll just go call Ms. Benson and tell her about you sleeping over."

"Kay. I'll be in my room packing. Be back in a sec." I said going up the stairs towards my room. I got my suit case and looked around my room. I need 2 sets of pj's, 3 sets of clothes, deodorant, small perfume bottle,little first aid kit but I don't think it would be necessary. I need other personal items my laptop,laptp charger,phone,phone charger. My iPod, ear piece, and iPod charger and that's about it. If I need anything, I'll just go back and get it.

After I was done packing, I went down stairs to see Spencer talking to across the hall.

"Thank you so much Ms. Benson, I will be back in 2 days." Spencer said handing her emergency number and important information.

"No problem and stay safe. Stay away from those pointy scissors they could get you hurt."

"Yes . Don't worry, I will.

"Carly, Ms. Benson and I talked about you and was alright with everything.I got to go catch my flight. Don't want to be late. Bye little sis. See ya in a couple of days."

"Bye Spenc" I said walking towards inside of Freddie's apartment.

Well this is it. Freddie and I together. Wait.. his mom is a nurse and has a night shift...So that means- Oh man Freddie and me alone in an apartment.

"Welcome. Feel at home. Before I leave, I just want to ask where you want to sleep?"

"I don't really mind. Anywhere I guess" I said walking in their living room and sitting down. This was starting to get less comfortable.

"'Well you can sleep in Freddie's room on a sleeping bag or him on the sleeping bag and you on his bed or you on the couch and vise versa."

"Umm.." I said a little speechless. I was still trying to get caught up to the fact of Freddie and I in the same room.

"You can just figure it out. I got to run. Don't want to be late for work." She said getting her coat on and grabbing her bag heading towards the door.

"Bye Ms. Benson. Wait.. Ms. Benson. Where is Freddie?"

" Oh he's in his room sleeping. I didn't tell him you were sleeping over so he might be surprised"

"Oh... thanks again Ms. Benson" She replied with a smile and left. I went and locked the door and walked up stairs towards Freddie's room. This was it.

I walked in to Freddie's room and woke him up. I really didn't mean to. He just woke up. He yawned and looked around his room with his eyes half open and half closed. He then stopped and had wide eyes when he saw me.

"Carly! What are you doing here?" He sounded a bit tired.

"I'm sleeping over because Spencer's going to a convention again in Canada."

"Oh 's my mom?" He asked trying to get caught up with the situation.

"She left and said that she went to work"

"Ok so were alone?" He asked looking at me. Getting up and fixing his bed. He looked so cute looking all clueless.

"Yup!" I said a bit awkwardly. That was when it all started to get weirder and weirder.

**Well that's it. I just wanted to say that if any one here had this title, I am sorry I just didn't know and I think I read one story with this kind of topic but I just wanted to start my first fan fic to be like a sleep over. I had this story up like a very very long time ago like a year and a couple of months ago..I think so I kind of fixed it. Please please review. Sorry if their was still a few or a lot of grammar mistakes but I promise you that the next chapters are the best ever. I had it beta read so please read the following chapters. Well sorry again for the long authors note. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own iCarly.**

**Freddie's POV **

"Yeah I guess," she answers to my obvious question.

"Then what do you want to do then?" Freddie I say trying to fill up the awkward silence.

"Ummm do you want to update the icarly profile?" she says, right when my timer went off on my watch.

"Shoot, time for my frickin tick bath, I guess you'll have to do it by yourself."

"Ok then I'll just change before I start," She says looking confused. Once I got out tub, I come out to find Carly in her pajamas signing out of the website on her laptop.

"So what do we do now?" I ask sitting down on my bed.

"I still have to do homework for math class," she says obviously not wanting to do math.

"Listen I pretty sure you don't want to do math Carly so lets watch a movie."

"Fine with me, you read me to well I hate math," she says smiling.

Oh, my god, me, and Carly watching a movie together, alone this is... wow. Well lets see what kind of movie should we watch? I know I'll put on one of those scary movies this is perfect.

"Found a movie yet?" she asks impatiently

"I don't know if you want to watch a scary movie, but we could watch the Dingo Channel."

"I don't mind,"

"Do you want to watch Witches of Winery House or Chloe 202?" I say flicking back and forth between the channels.

"Witches of Winery House, that one girl is so hilarious,"

"Looks like Jonas is on right now, want to turn or stay?"

"Lets stay; at least their cute" she says smiling.

God I hate the Jonas brothers but since its Carly I will watch it with her, I do want to be on her good side. So I sit there and watch them sing the theme song "Live to Party." Once a little clip of the show is played, it goes on commercial break.

"Hey Freddie,"

"Yea what is it?" I ask.

"Which Jonas brothers do you like?"

"None their guys,"

"Oh come on Freddie they are cute well for me, who do you think is good at singing and is the best,"

"Well I guess the youngest with the curly hair,"

"Nick! You know, you always pick the one that is kind of like you," she says giggling.

"What! I am not like a Jonas brother,"

"No I mean nick is cute but he's always the silent and not loudly humorous guy,"

"Oh so now I'm not funny, I guess I'm boring,"

"I was just saying that he's always the silent kind of guy or like something is wrong and- not like you ok. Forget that I said that. She says her face growing red.

**well thats it. Just updated and i usually won't update that much . Please Review and send me a message about what you guys think about it. for the record, i do not and i mean DO NOT like the jonas brother. I just didn't know who else that had a show that has almost all the girls screaming about how they are cute and all. well i won't update this until i get at least 1 or 2 reviews from someone. I just want to know how you guys like the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own iCarly.**

Carly's POV

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," I say weirdly

"Oh well lets play 20 questions," he says getting a devilish grin on his face hoping I would say yes. Maybe we should play I can know more stuff about him and maybe even a chance to be closer than just best friends.

"Well ok" I say happily, catching him off guard.

"Well I'll start," I say quickly taking things in my own hands. Man 20 questions, I hope he doesn't ask who I would like, that would be so embarrassing.

"Ok then what is your first question," Freddie says sitting down on the carpeted floor.

"Who was you first best friend that is a girl?" I ask knowing the answer was probably me.

"That would be you, still remember that day?"

"Your turn,"

"Who was you first Friend that was a boy?"

"You of course,"

"Well isn't that obvious, how about we get to the real questions," he says looking serious.

"Who was your first crush and why?"

"That would be you again, because you're really nice and cute,"

"Thanks,"

"Who is your crush right now," he says smirking. Oh, god I knew he was going to ask me. Well let's see I had better just tell him, it will be over and plus he might not like me any more here goes.

"I like um...uh,"

"Who do you like, come on Carly it just a question,"

"I guess I like you then,"

"Really!" he says obviously trying to sound relaxed.

"Yes I do, its ok I know you probably don't like me any more because I did turn you down so many times before."

"No Carly it's just that I r-"

"Freddie its ok , I'm going to bed" I say cutting him off

before I could leave he kisses her me with all his might. We deepened the kiss then pulled apart for air.

"Wow that was great,"

"yeah it was better than I expected," I say blushing.

"So umm.. Does that answer your question,"

"oh yeah."

Oh my god, he kissed me it felt amazing every nerve in my body was tingling. I would have gone crazy and burst if that hadn't have happened.

"I'm kind of tired we can finish playing if you want though." I say yawning.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed I'll take the floor."

"After that your just going to go sleep on the floor, I want you to stay with me will you?"

"Fine with me," he said grinning meeting my eye and taking my face in his hands. We kissed for about a minute but seemed like forever. Then we both got in his bed and turned out the lights.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

**Well I know you guys didn't respond or anything but i just wanted to get it over with and maybe start a new one. Well I hope you guys like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own icarly**

**Carly's POV**

I woke up to see Freddie next to me. I can't beleive it but we are actually going out. I woke up freddie with a kiss.

"Goodmorning"

"Goodmorning"

"How was your sleep"

"It was great and yours?"

"The best ever"

"Well I think spencer is back asleep in his room"

**Freddie's POV**

"What do you want to do today?" I sad.

"I don't know maybe stay here and kiss you" Carly said happily.

"Haha very funny" I said sarcasticly.

I then kissed her pationatly. For about 1 minute.

"I can never forget this sleepover" I said.

"Same here well i better go because i am going to do something "

"well ok see you later"

**CARLY'S POV**

"well see you later"

"I'll miss you"

"Me too"

_I can never forget this day_

_It will be something I will never regret since well _

_I have the best friend,_

_The best brother,_

_ANd best BOYFRIEND_

_I can never ask for more_

_I wish that my mom could see this_

_And my dad with me_

_But even if they are miles apart_

_I will never be alone with my closest family EVER_

**_Authors note:_**

**_I just want to greet you all a HAPPY HOLIDAY! And a HAPPY NEW YEARS! Thanks for reading my stories and well this one story .Thanks for all the tips and if you don't like this story then just review and tell me. I will try to make a better one next time._**


	5. authors note

**I would just like to thank all the people who read this story. I know I finished this story like a long time ago but I fixed it well actually had the chapters beta read like a long time ago and well realized that I can change the chapter now. I know late but I would like to thank iLiveiBreathiCarly for the beta read. Hope you guys enjoyed it. This was my first story so I expected this to be really bad.**

**If you guys like Sonny With A Chance, I have way better stories in my profile. Check them out especially Can I Have This Dance. It has gotten a lot popular and well I want to also thank all the people who read it.**

**If you guys like my work on this story and would like me to continue making stories for this fandom then please review with a simple yes or no.. I haven't really feeling the love in the show but ever since the episode of iSaved your life came I was happy till the ending part where they broke up. I kind of lost hope and moved to my favorite singer(Demi Lovato) show and I then got inspired by Channy. **

**I know I am rambling on about nonsense and if you have read up to this point then CONGRATULATIONS! Anywho, I will end this very boring authors note .**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS'- From Sonny with a chance.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. HOPE YOU ALL A GREAT SUMMER! WELL ACTUALLY MORE LIKE ENDING OF SUMMER. You guys know what I mean anyway.**

BYE!


End file.
